


Удача Грегори

by Vodkyrie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: Вольная трактовка заявки "Майкрофт Холмс на месте преступления"
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Удача Грегори

Это была плохая идея. Нет, не так. Это была охренительно плохая идея. И чем Лестрейд только думал, когда заключал пари с Джоном? Грегори искренне полагал, что за него в тот момент думал виски, но вряд ли это походило на оправдание. Вытянуть самого Майкрофта Холмса в «поле», чтобы тот скакал вокруг трупа, как Шерлок? А может, сразу в ссылку в Сибирь? 

Видимо, за сегодняшний день старший детектив-инспектор Лестрейд потратил весь запас удачливости, которого ему должно было хватить до самой смерти. Иначе он не мог объяснить себе и уж тем более своей команде, почему персонификация Правительства её Величества сейчас задумчиво ковырял отрубленную кисть кончиком своего неизменного зонта, в том время, как Антея, неизменная помощница старшего Холмса, невозмутимо наблюдала за этим действом из-за плеча инспектора . 

— Женская рука посреди склада, никаких следов и отпечатков, камер наблюдения нет… — начал перечислять Лестрейд, но мужчина его прервал. 

— Камеры есть, — Холмс-старший повернулся к Грегу. — Просто у вас нет к ним доступа, но это поправимо. Правда, Антея? — Не отводя взгляда от Лестрейда, спросил Майкрофт. 

Услышав, как помощница застучала по экрану, он продолжил:

— Иногда я бываю гораздо полезнее своего брата, вы не находите? — Майкрофт улыбнулся и слегка склонил голову набок.

Конечно, Лестрейд находил старшего брата Шерлока полезным. А еще невероятно умным и чертовски привлекательным мужчиной. Правда, на этот счёт Лестрейд предпочитал особо не распространяться: меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Шерлок хоть как-то прознал о том, что его брат очень даже симпатичен инспектору. Вот и сейчас Грегори старательно проигнорировал то, как от этого легкого жеста и тонкой улыбки кровь прилила к его щекам, и молча кивнул. 

Сделав вид, что не заметил реакцию инспектора, старший Холмс продолжил:

— Судя по срезу, это сделал мужчина. Несчастная должна была вскоре вступить в брак — след от кольца на безымянном пальце слишком слабый, чтобы говорить о длительном ношении и слишком тонкий для следа от обручального кольца, это след от помолвочного кольца. Тот кто это сделал, правша. Рост… около шести футов, довольно крупного телосложения. На записях вы вряд ли увидите его лицо — у камер, что стоят здесь, не самый удобный угол обзора. Кисть отрублена очень искусно, причем довольно острым топором. Вам следует искать убийцу среди поваров в районе Ислингтона. Мне даже немного жаль рестораторов с  Upper Street: обыски вряд ли добавят рейтинга их заведениям.  Обратите внимание на холодильные камеры при обыске — их содержимое может вас удивить. Рука лежала в холодильнике пятнадцать, нет, семнадцать дней. Антея пришлет записи с камер в течение часа. Если на этом все, то позвольте вас покинуть, детектив-инспектор.

— Британия требует внимания своего скромного служащего? — Не удержавшись, спросил Грег. 

— Скорее, другие скромные служащие требуют моего внимания к своей работе, Грегори. 

Собственное имя, произнесённое _Майкрофтом_ , лишило инспектора речи. Нет, он не лишился своей удачи, он просто умер и попал в Рай, который он заслужил за все эти годы работы с Шерлоком; личный Рай с вежливым Майкрофтом Холмсом на месте преступления.

Качнув зонтом, Майкрофт направился к выходу со склада. Поравнявшись с инспектором, старший Холмс сделал шаг в сторону Лестрейда, вторгаясь в его личное пространство, и очень тихо произнес:

— Когда вы захотите увидеть меня в следующий раз, просто позвоните, Грегори. — И снова быстрый взгляд, едва заметная улыбка и изящно вздернутая бровь. — Не нужно больше таких глупых пари.

Отступив, Майкрофт принял прежний деловой вид и непринужденно бросил:

— И, детектив-инспектор, я буду ждать от вас отчета по этому делу в самое ближайшее время.

Когда старший Холмс ушел, Лестрейд медленно выдохнул. Он совершенно точно попал в Рай.


End file.
